Harry Potter et le pendentif d'invincibilité
by WildWolf21
Summary: Alors qu'il se fait menacé par Malfoy, Harry rencontre un mystérieux jeune homme. Mais qui est-il ? Mais quelque chose est sûre : cet animagus de Poufsouffle risque d'entraîner Harry dans une nouvelle aventure... Et s'il n'en ne ressortait pas vivant ?


Salut. Cette fiction sur Harry Potter se déroule dans le 7ème épisode partie 1.J'espère que vous appré indulgents, je début (c'est ma première fiction). Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Poudlard<p>

* * *

><p>Harry jouait avec une bille qu'il avait trouvée par terre pendant que Ron lisait la fantastique histoire du chaudron baveur (ça commence bien) .Hermione rentra dans le wagon aussi essoufflée que énervée :<p>

- C'est un scandale !

- Quoi ? répondit Ron qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'on le sorte de sa lecture et qui n'avait pas n'ont plus remarqué que sa copine avait quitté le wagon (c'est vous dire à quel point la lecture du chaudron baveur est fascinante)

- Tu n'es pas au courant qu'ils ont aménagé les toilettes au bout du Poudlard Express ?

- C'est idiot que tu aies voulu qu'on s'installe en tête du train.

Mais soudain Ron éclata de rire ce qui fit sursauter Harry qui perdit sa bille dans les conduits d'aération.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Rugit Hermione.

-Laisse-moi deviner : il n'y avait plus de papier toilette ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de s'assoir à côté d'Harry qui essayait désespérément de récupérer sa bille, sous les éclats de rire de Ron.

Après un grand moment de silence. Harry se leva brusquement en se cognant la tête contre la table mais en brandissant sa bille avec un air victorieux :

-Je l'ai !

Ron, qui avait eu du mal à se calmer, repartit dans un grand fou rire.

C'est alors qu'un garçon arriva, de taille moyenne, avec autant de cheveux que de gel… je vous laisse deviner qui (qui a dit Voldemort ?). Sérieusement ! Drago arriva et bien décidé à récupérer les clés du manoir Malefoy (Drago avait perdu les clés du manoir lors d'une bataille contre Harry).  
>-Potter rend moi les clés du manoir. Depuis que tu me les as pris les mangemorts font leurs réunions dehors.<p>

-Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude, ton manoir est tellement en ruine qu'il fait plus chaud dehors que dedans en hivers et quand t'est dehors, au moins tu n'as pas peur que tout s'effondre sur ta tête. Enfin si vous voulez risquer votre vie sous votre toit je te les rends tout de suite.

Drago, n'ayant pas apprécié la remarque d'Harry, sortie sa baguette :

-Experlièrmus !

La bille d'Harry lui gicla des mains avant de se faufiler dans les conduits d'aération

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour, dit Ron.

On crut que Ron ne reviendrai jamais à son sérieux tant il rigolait. Hermione eut elle aussi du mal à se contenir :

-Vous êtes au courant, les garçons que ce combat tourne au ridicule : il faut le faire quand même désarmer son adversaire de sa terrible bille…

Drago, vexer, transforma Ron en renard et Hermione en loutre. Paniqué, Ron et Hermione partirent se cacher sous la table. Drago, fier de lui enchaina :

-Bon, maintenant donne-moi les clés ou je te transforme en serpent, l'emblème des serpantarts, non ? Une honte pour un griffondor.

Harry, terrifié, lui tendait les clés.

-Ah, voilà qui est raisonnable. Mais je vais quand même te transformer en serpent, car la perspective que mon pire ennemie soit un serpent m'amuse énormément.

Drago pointa sa baguette sur Harry puis on entendit :

-Destructus.

La baguette de Drago se cassa. Puis les bras et les jambes de Drago rétrécirent, sa tête rapetissât, sons corps s'allongeât. Drago, surpris qu'il est reçue son sort à la place d'Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre, s'enfuit à toute jambe ou plutôt dans son cas ventre à terre, mais n'avait pas les clé qu'il avait tant convoitée.

Alors Harry vit apparaitre un garçon (non, ce n'est toujours pas Voldemort) qui paraissait satisfait :

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on aide le célèbre Harry Potter, dit-Il à Harry. Je me présente : Kévin Spaxrinx .

-Quesque tu lui as fait pour que son sort se retourne contre lui ?

-Je lui ai cassé sa baguette. En fait pourquoi as-tu une loutre et un renard comme animaux de compagnie ?

-Ce ne sont pas mes animaux, ce mes amis mais Drago les a transformés.

- Qui est ce Drago ?

-C'est mon pire ennemi …

-D'accord. Je vais tenter de leur faire tenter de leur faire reprendre leur forme initiale.

-Euh… y a pas de risque, au moins ?

- Le seul risque c'est qu'ils restent sous forme animal, ou qu'ils deviennent des animagus.

-Euh… d'ac…

-Bon aller… Respctus Animus.

Hermione repris sa forme puis elle se tourna vers (non pas vers Voldemort : il fait du poker avec Lucius) Ron :

-Respectus Annimus.

-NON, dit Kevin…

Soudain on entendit un Kaï (vache c'est chaud d'écrire i minuscule tréma) Ron repris sa forme humaine (mais non, mais non il est toujours roux). Hermione enchaîna :

-Je suis la meilleure (à ça nouveau ça), je suis la meilleure (à elle se répète la…elle bug surement …à portée moi une massue). Pourquoi ma tu criée dans les oreilles crétin ?

-Tu t'es juste gourer dans la formule : en d'autre terme ton ami est devenu un animagus, lui dit Kevin.

-Désoler de vous stopper dans votre querelle, interrompu Harry, mais d'out tu sais sa Kevin ?

- J'ai été transformé en rhinocéros à l'âge de cinq ans et à onze ans on m'a retransformé en humain, mais le type qui m'as fait reprendre ma forme c'est planté et depuis je suis un animagus.

-Onze moins cinq égales, euh égales…s'interrogea Ron.

(Au faite, je paris que celui qui est derrière son écran d'ordinateur à cet instant même a fait lors de la page du dessus le i minuscule tréma pour voir si c'est si chaud que ça)

-Onze moins cinq n'est pas égales a vingt-quatre…Sa c'est entre parenthèse douze moins cinq fermer la parenthèse plus deux et demis fois deux plus douze… (Vache ou il est allé chercher sa lui ?)continua Ron.

Soudain on entendit : le « Poudlard Express » à destination de Poudlard y est arrivé. Ron cria :

-Je sais, onze moins cinq égales six : ça faisait six ans que tu étais un loup quand tu as repris ta forme humaine ( a mis tant de temps que sa pour trouver le résultat d'une soustraction digne d'un CM1).Harry, Hermione, Ron et Kevin sortirent ensemble (toute la petite troupe quoi) (et Harry à penser reprendre sa bille au moins) et tombèrent nez à nez avec (non, pas avec Voldemort :il fait des courses au supermarché du coin pour acheter des voie de volaille à Naguini) Lucius (tien il est pas mort lui ?Je sais pas mais si tu gagnes tu te tuer…). Celui-ci continua, avec un aire de défie :

-Harry.

-Oui ?lui répondit-il.

Lucius, toujours en gardant son sérieux, continuant :

-Harry, tu as toujours les clés du manoir Malefoy (tel père tel fils que voulez-vous.) …

Harry, plutôt intriguer lui répondit :

-Euh, oui je crois…

-Alors on va se les jouer au poker…

Ron serait reparti dans un grand fou rire (y a d'la joie) s'il n'avait pas appris quelque minute plus tôt. Harry continuas de plus en plus intriguer :

-Euh… pas de problème…

-Alors que tout le monde s'écarte…répondit Lucius

Tout le monde partit (pas Harry au moins). Ils (Harry et Lucius) partirent ensemble sous le certain porche d'un certaine immeuble d'une certaine rue d'un certain cartier (en gros : quelque part).Soudain Lucius pris la parole et dit : « Tu bluff Harry ? »Celui-ci répondit : «Bien sûr ».Lucius sortit sa baguette (pas de pain) et lui dit : «Tu ne me laisse pas le choix » « Non attend… »Lucius prononça une formule : «Alomora ».Harry sonner par e sort répondit : «Je ….je suis tout ouvert … à toi ». « Bien Harry, maintenant que tu es dans de meilleurs dispositions, je repose ma question : Bluff-tu ? » « Oui… ».Puis tout d'un coup on entendit plus rien. On vit Lucius sortir de la pénombre du porche en sautillant comme un cabri et en chantant :

-Je suis le meilleur (Lucius aurait-il un lien de parenté avec Hermione), je suis le meilleur (est-ce que tous les meilleurs buguent ?) j'ai gagné …

Soudain on vit Harry, chancelant se rapprocher du groupe :

-J'ai perdu…

Puis, apparait s'être arrêter a plusieurs café, tout le monde (mais pas Lucius) repartir en direction de chez Hagrid.


End file.
